The Legends
by SigmaForceSpeedy
Summary: This is a story about a British team of heroes, similar to the Watchmen. They are called The Legends. This is if the Watchmen were British. This story features NO Watchmen characters. The Legends are only "parallel universe" Watchmen.
1. Samuel David Cho, AKA Speedy

Chapter 1

Samuel David Cho, A.K.A. Speedy

22-year-old Samuel David Cho walked down the infamous red-light district of Soho, London. Intelligence from the other members of the Legends had directed him here to search for the one of the most notorious of gangsters, Craig Johnson. This leader of the crime gang Nihilists was only second to the leader of the Beasts, Calvin Hughes. Sam observed himself as he passed by a reflective door. A dark grey trench coat was buttoned up over a bulletproof ultralight, ultrathin and super-resistant battlesuit made of super-flexible plates of vibrantium embedded into a carbon fibre-laced long-sleeved turtleneck shirt and also into a pair of carbon fibre-laced trackpants.

Black gauntlets that channelled his Sigma Force covered his hands and half of his forearms. Black combat boots covered vibrantium-mesh socks. Strapped to Sam's left side, a few inches under his left arm, was a holster that held a lethal blaster that had a grappling hook function. A black short-brimmed fedora, similar to New York's hero Rorschach's, complimented the trench coat, and on its strap, was a small metal plate with an almost-invisible red button. Sam only needed to press the red button for the hat to transform into his visor.

Brightly-lit neon signs indicated brothels and seedy pubs. Throngs of hookers lined the streets, just outside their establishments. The weather was bitterly cold, and Sam wondered why the young women in micro-mini dresses and sky-high stiletto heels still plied their trade outside their drinking dens and clubs. Sam pulled the high neck of his coat up and continued walking. Somehow, there seemed to be no crime gangs. Sam was just about to give up when he heard a shout. The Legend turned to see a horde of men in expensive black suits clear the streets of people. Suspecting that his target was close at hand, Sam moved to the side of the street, slipped his hand under his coat and set his blaster to kill.

A powerfully-built man in a shiny grey designer suit swaggered down the street. A murmur ran through the crowd. The infamous gangster Craig Johnson. Sam narrowed his eyes and melted into the shadows behind a group of women in suits. Craig looked from side to side, deep-set but intelligent eyes scanning the pubs. Finally, he selected one club with a posse of tempting young women outside, who followed him. Most of Craig's henchmen followed, but three remained outside, and placed down a sign labelled "RESERVED". Shortly after, a crowd of sad-looking drinkers exited the club. No outsiders to spoil the Boss' fun. Most of the onlookers faded away, and the nightlife carried on as usual. Sam, however, found a dark alcove and took up sentry duty there, watching the three henchmen. A few harlots passed by and attempted to lure Sam away, but the devout Anglican ignored them and continued waiting. Finally, after about half an hour, the guard henchmen grew bored and allowed themselves to be led away by some call girls.

Sam grinned. Now or never! Resetting his blaster to stun, Sam entered the club and just inside, invisible within the shadows, released the bug-sized surveillance bug that could be controlled via his gauntlet. The bug detached from his gauntlet and flew up, entering the club. At the same time, Sam switched his hat to his visor. Watching the display, Sam noted that some of the henchmen were drowsing, most were dead drunk and trying to make advances on the bored bar girls in blue dresses, who gently but firmly refused. A few, however, were sober, but they had their backs to the exit. Sam raised his blaster, shot them, rendering them unconscious.

The drunk henchmen had still not noticed. Taking out some wads of dollar bills that he had obtained from his bank account, Sam slid them in front of the posse of dancers and girls for their silence. The group of women quickly grabbed the money and fled from the club. Sam then drew a vial of blue liquid knockout gas and swiftly planted it into the club's ventilation system, before activating the full-head sealed helmet that folded out from his neck armour.

Stepping close to the private soundproof room, Sam listened and heard laughing and the clinking of glasses. Noting that the henchmen had all lapsed into total unconsciousness, Sam drew a smoke grenade from his belt and picked the lock to the door of the Private Room. As Sam eased open the door, he raised the smoke grenade and pulled out his blaster, setting it to kill. As the vigilante stepped into the room, the smoke grenade exploded, releasing a huge cloud of smoke.

Startled, Craig slid himself off an attractive young woman and zipped up his leather pants. All he and his henchmen could see was a blue lens bar floating among the huge smokescreen. Sam looked around the room, using the smoke filter in his visor. Craig and seven of his henchmen shared a semi-circular table made of expensive black glass with a half-dozen young women in short dresses and heels. Sam raised his blaster and held his aim, waiting for the smoke to clear. As the dense grey smoke dissipated, Craig ordered his henchmen to stand guard. They drew long kukri blades and levelled them at the intruder.

Sam moved faster than anyone and held his ground, forming a sledgehammer out of Sigma Energy as the henchmen attacked. Using his blaster as a club and the sledgehammer, he smashed one henchmen into the wall, knocked a second to the floor, shattered the ribs of a third, crushed the face of a fourth, cracked the skull of a fifth, fractured the spine of a sixth, and sent the seventh out the door and into the knockout gas field. The six bar girls clung to one another in utter terror and released banshee-level screams. Speedy had to tone down the audio receivers in his helmet to protect his eardrums.

Ignoring the screaming bar girls, Craig said, "So, Speedy of the Legends comes knocking. Come at me, mate!" Sam, whose Legend codename was Speedy, gripped the handle of his energy sledgehammer and swung it at Craig. The large man dived with the speed of a striking snake and dodged, drawing a machete. Sam blinked in surprise and holstered his blaster. Then, he deactivated the hammer and formed a katana. "To the death, then!" Craig snarled and attacked. For his size, the large gangster was fast and agile, and Sam found this man to be a worthy opponent. Craig got a few hits in, but Sam's vibrantium mesh and carbon-fibre laced trench coat guarded the blows, causing Sam to only flinch.

Sam now upped his game, slicing with his sword furiously. Finally, after ten minutes of single combat, the room was nearly destroyed; the walls scored with sword strokes. The couches and bar girls were surprisingly intact. Craig was now beginning to tire, and Sam saw that he himself now had the upper hand. With a feint that caused Craig's slash to go wide, Sam dealt a mighty slash to Craig's leg. Sam felled Craig, who lay on the floor, bleeding and screaming terribly. The bar girls had not stopped screaming, and Sam's personal AI, DJ, who inhabited Sam's visor, informed him that the knockout gas had dissipated. The henchmen, however, were all still out cold. Sam deactivated the sword in a blue flash and opened the door, motioning for the bar girls to exit. The six young women ran out, taking their bags with them. Sam dialled the police and as he heard the sirens in the distance, exited the pub, transforming his visor back into his hat as he went. Sam melted into the crowd and disappeared into the night. As he looked back, three squads of elite police troopers stormed into the pub.

Sam pushed open the door to the five-room flat he shared with his fellow Legends. Three men were seated around the dining table while two women sat on the couch, chatting. Sam pulled off his combat boots and walked into the living/dining room. First, he was greeted by a hug-tackle by the first of the two women, his twin sister Jael Dinah Cho, also an Anglican. The "attack" caused Sam to fall to the floor, with Jael on top of him.

She was a pretty and cute young woman, and her long silky shimmering blonde-dyed hair flowed like water down her back. Her Legend codename was Swift. "Unsporting assault!" Sam managed to gasp out, unprepared for the sudden move. Jael straddled Sam's chest, smiling triumphantly. Then, she bent down and gave Sam a tender kiss on the cheek. "Jael, get off your brother…" A middle-aged man named Phillip Stephen said, looking up from the papers. 35-year-old Phillip, codenamed Justice, got up from his chair and pulled Jael off. Sam shook his head. "It's inevitable, Phillip. Your sibling misses you while you are fighting crime, so its natural that she hug-tackles you when you step in..." Sam explained as he stood up, brushed off his coat and took it off, hanging it up on a hook.

"I can relate. My Esther always causes me to bruise my back when I'm back from the Army Camp." 27-year-old Alexander Howell, Company Sergeant Major (CSM) of the British Army Reserve 4th Company muttered, sipping his coffee. Alex's codename was Bishop. At this, his new wife Esther Martins, 25 years of age, codenamed Phoenix, looked up at him with a "I did not just hear that but I may pummel you for that." look. Alex laughed nervously and went back to his coffee.

The last Legend, a man of 33 years, Adler Kuroōkami, codenamed Black Wolf, rose from the table and sat down on an armchair. "So, Sam, did you kick the ass of Craig Johnson?" "You bet I did." Sam got up from the floor and sank down in another two-seater couch. "It was so easy! All I had to do was knock out the thugs with gas, then I sorted out the boss, who sustained a massive slash to the leg…" Sam paused and smiled as he accepted a warm mug of milk tea from Jael. His sister sat down beside him and cuddled into him, allowing her brother to gently stroke her downy blonde hair. The Legends sat way into the night and morning, discussing plans for the next day.


	2. Bishop, Phoenix and Justice

"Company! After I fall you out, you are dismissed for this month! IS THAT CLEAR, 4TH COY?!" 28-year-old Company Sergeant Major Alexander Howell yelled. The resounding shouts of "YES, SERGEANT MAJOR!" thundered from ninety British Army reserve troopers. "Fall out! You are dismissed! Have a nice month ahead!" Alex walked among his men, shaking hands, wishing them a safe month's break. After all the men dispersed, Alex met up with his two Assistant Company Sergeant Majors, Stephen Mowe and William Turnbull. They discussed briefly about the next month's plans and after that, they too, dispersed. Carrying his two kitbags, Alex strolled down the street, still wearing his No. 2 dress uniform and carrying his pace stick.

He pushed open the door to the apartment of the Legends. All except his wife 25-year-old Esther Martins were out. Esther greeted her husband with a tight hug and a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey, Esther, I'm back. Anything new?" Alex asked. Esther shook her head and continued in a tone that betrayed a hint of cheekiness. "I think…tonight we are alone, then?" Esther whispered, leaning her head on Alex's shoulder. "Yep, so let's -" Alex was cut off by an alarm. "Well, we'll have to postpone it." He said as both he and his wife dashed off to change into their uniforms.

Thirty seconds later, Alex was dressed in a bulletproof, fireproof and waterproof armoured bodysuit. He carried a combat staff, telescoped down into a one metre staff. Esther was clad in a black long-sleeved vibrantium mesh leotard, with thigh high vibrantium mesh stockings held up by a lace garter belt. She wore mid-calf slinky black boots. A lightweight back harness held her energy wings. Esther carried two long daggers. Both carried grapple guns built into their gauntlets. The two Legends then leapt forth from the apartment window and into the night sky, firing their grapple guns.

In London Maximum, the top security prison in London, the prisoners were initiating a riot. Jail wardens were killed, cell doors were ripped open, the cafeteria utterly wrecked and some of the deadliest criminals were on the loose. They included Jake Ripley, leader of the Leopards, Charlotte Jones, leader of the Dirty Doves, Nikolai Rasputin, leader of the Turncoats and Hermann Wiedling, leader of the Neo-Fascists. The four gang leaders led their gangs, also shut up in prison, to the command center of the prison. There, they humiliated and injured the prison officials, but they stopped when they heard two pairs of footsteps behind them.

Alex and Esther stood there, weapons at the ready. "It's Bishop and Phoenix!" shouted Nikolai as he raised his submachine gun and opened fire. The bullets did nothing but ricochet off the two Legends' uniforms. "Now!" Alex said as he leapt for Hermann, whirling his staff. Hermann snarled and jumped back, ripping a tyre iron out of its holder. Alex battled Hermann, clashing blows. Jake and Nikolai were sent out to wreck more havoc while Esther duelled with Charlotte.

"You can't beat me, my love." Charlotte trilled in her signature high silvery voice. Esther guarded two blows from Charlotte's machete, taunting her. "Keep your mouth shut and come at me!" Esther drove Charlotte up against a wall. "Ha! Even if you kill me, my sister Chanel will come for revenge!" Charlotte hissed through gritted teeth. Esther growled and stabbed the gang leader in the abdomen, giving her an incapacitating wound, but not enough to seriously wound her. Esther left Charlotte on the ground, moaning terribly.

Alex duelled Hermann, who was unsurprisingly stronger than a usual man. He clearly put some time into the gym, with a large muscular frame, and huge fists. He now had the upper hand and started to punch Alex back, knocking the smaller man into a wall. Hermann dealt one mighty blow, sending Alex through the wall and into the kitchen. Hermann stood over Alex and stabbed at him with a trench knife. The battlesuit sunk with the knife's weight, giving the illusion that the knife had gone into Alex, who was actually wholly uninjured. Hermann gave a shout of triumph and gave the Hitlergruss, the Fascist salute. That was his mistake, for Alex, groping behind his back, found exactly what he was looking for: an abandoned fry basket of hot oil and fries. As Hermann walked away, Alex sprang up behind him and smashed the metal basket down upon the leader of the Neo-Fascists. The sizzling oil severely burned Hermann's face and he screamed. Alex retrieved the knife which had fallen to the floor and stabbed Hermann in the stomach, only to incapacitate him.

Now Jake and Nikolai were looting the prison funds and shooting up cops. They knew that Charlotte and Hermann could handle themselves easily, so they gave no thought when the combined might of the Dirty Doves and Neo-Fascists fled from the prison. However, they soon found thirty-plus police troopers aiming their laser rifles at them. Taken by surprise, the two gang leaders had no choice but to surrender. As the four gang leaders were hauled off to a secure prison cell, nobody noticed the symbol of the Beasts concealed on the "policemen's" jackets.

Alex and Esther made their way back to the apartment, where Phillip was sitting on the couch, lifting dumbbells, but he looked bored. Obviously, his mission to buy the next day's groceries had succeeded. Phillip cracked a smile at the sight of his two friends and offered them two cups of tea. "We succeeded." Alex said as he emerged from the bathroom, freshly washed and dressed. Phillip nodded and sipped his tea.

Soon, the other members of the Legends returned one by one, each having accomplished their own individual missions. Sam had routed a troop of Turncoats fleeing from the prison. Adler had broken apart a gang war between the New Yakuza and the Dragons, and put the two gang leaders, Tomii Yamashita and Shaun Thambiah, in prison. Jael had quelled a major bank robbery. Suddenly, an alarm blared. "Well, looks like the Rebels, led by…Mikhail Mikaelovich, have started an illegal gathering in a hotel." Phillip stated, reading off his gauntlet display. "It's my turn!" Phillip said, strapping on his armoured bodysuit and boots. He removed two streamlined pulse shotguns off a rack labelled with a sign saying "Property of Phillip Stephen. Steal and you will die! :)". "I'll see you guys in a bit." Phillips said and grappled up through the window.

Phillip landed on a ledge opposite Bulgari Hotel. The Rebels were throwing out bureaucrats dressed in suits and cocktail dresses. Their leader, renegade British Army Colonel Mikhail Mikaelovich, was shouting words of encouragement to his gang as he single-handedly tossed a British MP out of the hotel and onto the street. One Rebel put a pistol to a bureaucrat's head, but was stunned by a hard kick to the back. Phillip had grappled down and incapacitated him. Mikhail looked up and his face twisted with rage when he saw the hero rise from his unconscious gang member's body. "YOU! JUSTICE!" He roared as he drew a pulse pistol and opened fire. Phillip dodged the blast and fired both guns. The Rebel leader shrugged off the stun blasts and tackled Phillip to the ground, landing hard punches. Phillip's head was buffeted to the left and right, but he managed to stay focussed and violated all laws of sportsmanship by kneeing Mikhail below the belt with planet-cracking force. Mikhail doubled up in pain and fell off Phillip, clutching his shattered privates. Phillip rose and put his foot on Mikhail's head, pointing his stun gun down at the Rebel leader. "Surrender and I'll haul your ass of to prison instead of shooting you through the head." Mikhail merely laughed, though. "Zasadite yego seychas (Ambush him now)!" he yelled. Phillip turned, only to see a Rebel aiming a knife and hurl it. The knife didn't cause a serious wound, just a 2-cm puncture in the shoulder, but it was enough to make Phillip grunt and lose his footing. Mikhail was on his feet in a flash, albeit unsteadily because of the kick Phillip had given him. Kicking Phillip brutally in the ribs, Mikhail stood triumphantly with a machete raised.

However, Phillip had one last card to play. Pressing the switch installed on his gauntleted palm, he triggered a smoke-and-gas grenade that he had pre-emptively attached onto his boot. The smoke obscuring his movement and the gas causing Mikhail to choke and gasp, Phillip rose to his feet and punched Mikhail as hard as he could in the face. Mikhail went down, out cold, and his gang fled. Phillip hauled Mikhail to a wrecked police car and tied him to it.

Phillip returned to the apartment where the Legends were just starting to have dinner. "Sorry for being so late." Phillip apologised as he grabbed a medpac, filled with zhide, a fast-acting healing fluid. Attaching the medpac over his shoulder wound, Phillip sat down and started eating dinner with his teammates.


End file.
